Amarte es complicado
by teresa812
Summary: Deseada por los hombres, envidiada por las mujeres. Una chica realmente hermosa la cual su corazón no tiene dueño. Hinata Hyuga la Chica mas deseada de toda Tokio, Posesionada por un Narco el cual la trata como su Juguete sexual. Así será hasta que llega el. Naruto Uzumaki. Adaptada
1. Chapter 1

Adaptada! Los personajes no son míos.. :)

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Trama:

Deseada por los hombres, envidiada por las mujeres.  
>Una chica realmente hermosa la cual su corazón no tiene dueño.<br>Hinata Hyga la Chica mas deseada de toda Tokio, Posesionada por un Narco el cual la trata como su Juguete sexual. así era asta que llego el.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Capitulo 1#

¿Cómo me definiría? Una mujer audaz, sin miedos creo que la vida me enseñó a protegerme de los que me quieren hacer daño.

Me llamo Hinata Hyuga, Características hum soy baja, mis ojos son color perla, mi piel blanca, cabello negro con destellos azules y un cuerpo extremadamente sexy al que ningún hombre se resiste, Mis padres murieron en accidente de tracito cuando tenía 14 años, quede a cuidado de mis tías las cuales me prostituyeron a mi corta edad, gracias a Dios esas perras ya están a 3 metros bajo tierra, murieron por exceso de drogas, Cuando cumplí 17 conocí a Minato tiene 43 años él es Narco traficante uno de los más conocidos alrededor del mundo el me saco de la pobreza pero a él solo le interesa el sexo y cuando me niego a él me golpea.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

-¡Hinata pero porque mierda te demoras tanto en la baño!- Grito Minato dándole fuertes golpes a la puerta del baño  
>-Por qué me jodes tanto, hay tres baños en la casa y tu justo quieres entra a este, quien te entiende hombre- Grite en el mismo tono que Minato.<br>-Por qué se me da la regalada gana hija de puta, esta es mi casa o me abres o boto la puerta y te mato- En ese mismo instante Salí rápidamente del baño  
>-Listo hombre, el baño es todo tuyo- El solo entro al año furioso, ya no soporto más a este hijo de puta por mí lo mataría con mis propias manos, mas encima hoy traerá a su puto hijo que cree este que soy su niñera o que, me Vestí me puse unos Jeans ajustados y un top color crema que me quedaba arriba del ombligo y con unas Vans negras.<p>

-Buenos días señorita Hinata desea que le prepare el desayuno- Dijo Mercedes la empleada de Francisco .  
>-No mercedes gracias comere solo una manzana<br>-tome señorita – dijo mercedes entregandome una manzana roja  
>-Gracias mercedes que tenga un lindo dia<br>-Igualmente señorita

Me fui al balcon, me sente en la comoda banca hubicada alli y comenze a mirar a lo lejos, divise un auto con diseño de leopardo era muy lindo y lujoso, deve ser el hijo de Minato, me quede mirando asta que se estaciono en el frontis de la gran casa, me fui a la orilla del balcon para tener mejor vista.  
>Vi cuando se bajo del auto, el no era el niño de las foto de Minato, es mucho mas grande y muy guapo debo decir su pelo era color dorado lucia unos pantalones negros ajustados y algo caidos y una camiseta sin mangas blancas sus brazos estaban repleto de tatuajes, el Chico tiene buen estilo.<p>

-Hinata_! –Grito francisco, rapidamente atine y baje las escaleras - Hinata El es mi hijo Naruto- El chico me miro con picardia, era aun mas guapo de cerca  
>-Hola Hinata o te tengo que decir Mamá – Arqueo una ceja.<br>-No, no solo dime Hinata_, Un gusto Naruto- Sonrei  
>-El gusto es mio preciosa – Dijo sexy<br>-Hey, hey Hijo no te propaces, eh Hinata yo y Justin nos meteremos a la piscina tenemos unas apuestas que terminar, ponte tu bañador y me acomapañas, te quiero en la piscina en 10 minutos- yo solo hacenti y me volte para subir las escale justo cuando hiba a avanzar Minato me pego con su mano en mi tracero lo que me iso brincar, odiaba cuando hacia eso.

Me puse mi bañador con estampado de tigre y me fui a la piscina donde estaba Minato y aquel chico Naruto asiendo carreras al pararme al borde de la piscina la mirada picara de Naruto se fijó en mi y pude notar como mordia su labio inferior.

SSSSSSSSSSSS

Continuara! Les gusto? Comenten! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo dos#

Su mirada me perturbaba, me daba algo de vergüenza meterme a la piscina con Naruto mirándome así.

-Mina, em yo no sé si quiero meterme tengo frio- Lo llame por su apodo, con mi mano acaricie mi brazo.

-Hinata te metes o te meto, tu sabes que opción te conviene preciosa- Guiño un ojo.

-Esta bien- asentí para luego caminar a la escalera de la piscina, el agua al hacer contacto con mi piel me hizo estremecerme de lo fría que estaba.

-Nena ben a mi lado- hizo una seña para que me acercara a él, fui nadando al otro extremo de la piscina donde estaba Minato y Naruto apoyados en el borde de la piscina.

-Nena sabes amo ver ese culote que tienes, porque no te pusiste una tanga?- Me agarro fuertemente de la cintura.

-Es que…- No pude terminar de hablar a qué Mercedes interrumpió.

-Señor lo buscan afuera- Dijo mercedes algo nerviosa.

-Hahaha diles que no estoy y que se vallan a la mierda- Frunció el ceño.

-Pero es que señor los hombres que lo buscan vienen con muchas armas- dijo Mercedes.

-Maldición- susurro- Diles que pasen al comedor, tenlos vigilados Mercedes estaré hay enseguida- Minato se salió de la piscina enfurecido.  
>"¿Quiénes serán esos hombre? Espero que maten a este hijo de perra JA!"<p>

-Vendré en un momento Naruto, en caso de emergencia tu sabes que hacer.

-Si lo tengo claro- Hablo Naruto.

-Perfecto- Dijo Minato y luego procedió a entrar a la casa.

-Hinata- Dijo Naruto.

-Dime Naruto.

-Porque estas con mi padre? Osea él es un viejo- Se acercó a mí.

-Deberías omitir esas preguntas chico- Reí

-Pero responde- Dijo serio

-El me ayudo bastante Naruto.

-En que te ayudo?- Frunció el ceño.

-No quiero hablar de eso por favor..

-Está bien- Musito -¿Hinata eres tan buena en la cama como dicen?- Rio.

-Ya te lo dije debes omitir esos tipos de preguntas- Reí.

-¿Cuando me enseñaras?- Pregunto

-Enseñarte que Naruto?

-Que tan buena eres en la cama- se acercó a mí y me pego al borde de la piscina

-Na..Naruto- Hable con dificultad- Que crees que haces?!-

-Nada –Dijo serio, sentí sus manos posicionarse en mi trasero.  
>"¿Qué mierda cree que está haciendo?!"<p>

-Naruto! Minato nos puede ver!- Hable nerviosa.

-Él debe estar ocupado allá adentro con esos tíos- Se apegó aún más a mi frotando su miembro con mi feminidad lo cual me hizo sentir un escalofrío.

-Naruto si alguien nos llega a ver yo pagare los platos rotos!-

-Tranquila nena no nos veran, Pero dime porque tu siendo tan bella estas con un ogro como mi padre?- Froto nuevamente su miembro, el cual ya estaba despertando, contra mi feminidad, lo cual me hizo gemir.

-Estas excitada preciosa? Qué tal si nos vamos lejos de aquí?-

-No Na..Naruto suéltame por favor! Soy la novia de tu padre respeta eso!- hable con dificultad.

-Me importa una puta mierda que seas la novia…- No pudo terminar ya que se escuchó un gran disparo proveniente de la casa, rápidamente se separó de mi.

-Vamos salte rápido, toma- Cuando me salí el me facilito una toalla. -Vamos rápido corre a mi carro-  
>Entre rápidamente mientras el sacaba las llaves de su pantalón el cual estaba en una de las sillas blancas que estaba justo a las piscina.<br>Subió al auto y echó a andar el motor para luego salir a toda velocidad.

-A dónde vamos Naruto?! –Pregunte asustada.

-Tranquila, mi padre dijo que si escuchaba algún disparo que fuera a Casa de Jake..

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Continuará, comenten pleaseeee! : )


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo tres#

(Naruto):

-Quien es Jake?- Pregunto ella.

-Es un amigo de hace años de mi padre, el sabrá que hacer en esta situación, más de seguro mandara refuerzos del mercado de mi padre.

-¿Traficantes?- Pregunto nuevamente, me siento en un interrogatorio policial joder! no para de hacer preguntas!

-Exacto- Sonreí, ella solo guardo silencio y volteo su mirada hacia la ventana -Hinata ¿cuántos años tienes?- pregunte.

-Cumpliré 20 en un par de meses, y tu Naruto? cuántos años tienes?-

-18 Recién cumplidos- Sonreí- Hinata... Sabes que me gustan las mayores – Ella rió.

-Naruto debes om...-La interrumpir.

-Omitir ese tipo de comentario, ya lo sé- Sonreí.

-Naruto, no estas preocupado por lo que pudo haberle pasado a tu padre?-

-No- Respondí seco.

-¿No te preocupa tu padre?- Otra vez el interrogatorio.

-No Hinata, Por mí que ese viejo de mierda se pudra! Sólo quiero que se muera para heredar su puto dinero- Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Entonces por qué viniste?-

-Hermosa, ¿Tú conoces las Palabra "interés"?- Dije irónico –Pero dudo que este muerto.. –Gire el volante para estacionarme – Porque si lo hubiesen matado, la persona que lo hubiese hecho la pagaría muy caro, creo que tú sabes los poderes que tiene mi padre en la industria de la coca, Bueno ya baja-

-Naruto iré así? en bikini? –Dijo ella aun arriba de mi carro, Reí.

-Que tiene de malo? Te vez hot preciosa..- Si las miradas mataran creo que ella me hubiese matado – Okey preciosa tranquila- Metí mi mano en el asiento trasero para sacar una sudadera color negra – Toma, ponte esto.

-Gracias- me sonrió, Luego se colocó mi sudadera... desearía no habérsela pasado pues mi sudadera le quedaba algo larga y le tapaba ese culo hermosos que tiene- Listo Naruto – Yo asentí, caminamos por el gran y hermoso patio de la casa de Jake hasta llegar a la puerta. *Ding-Dong* Toque el timbre, de inmediato la ama de llaves abrió.

-Se encuentra Jake?- Pregunte serio.

-¿De parte de quién?- Pregunto la anciana.

-Uzumaki.

-Hey Samantah déjalo pasar – Grito Jake a unos metros de la anciana, ella nos cedió el paso- Uzumaki que me cuentas, y quien es esta belleza? es tu nueva conquista eh? creí que después de los Sakura no…- Lo interrumpí.

- Primero que nada ella es la novia de mi padre, segundo ese tema no te incube Jake- Bufe.

-Tranquilo campeón – El dirigió su mirada hacia Hinata- Entonces tú debes Ser Hinata... Minato me hablo de ti, pero no me dijo que tan guapa eras..- Se acercó a ella y comenzó a manosearla, "que se cree este cretino?".

-Oye Jake dejala en paz, vine por otro tema, hay problemas en casa de mi padre.

-Que clases de problemas?- Se alejó de Hinata.

-No lo sé, unos Tíos entraron a casa de mi padre y se oyeron disparos, creo que tú tienes algunas cámaras en la casa de mi padre, revísalas.

-Que astuto eres Uzumaki, veré las grabaciones, espérame aquí- Dijo Jake para luego subir las escaleras.

-Hinata no debes dejar que te toquen- Me acerque a donde estaba sentada.

-Que querías que le digiera Naruto?-

-Golpearlo- Acaricie su mejilla – Él no te podrá tocar ni un pelo, pues mi padre lo golpearía, pero yo lo mataría..- Sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Martin y Carlos- Dijo Jake entrando a la habitación- Llame a tu padre, se llevaron medio millón de dólares- Estos infelices la pagaran muy caro.

-Andaban solos?.-

-Uzumaki estos tíos nunca andan solos- Carcajeo.

-¿Mi padre les disparo?-

-No Uzumaki, le dispararon a tu padre en el brazo, pero nada serio, no saben en lo que se metieron estos hombre, tu padre los matara con sus propias manos Naruto..

-No me sorprendería- carcajee.

-SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS-

Continuará... Comenten! :D


End file.
